Pillow Fight
by futureauthor13
Summary: Inspired by the 'ImagineyourOTPs' prompt on tumblr. Just a quick little Perry and Doof oneshot. Enjoy!


It was one of those rainy afternoons where neither one of them felt like having a battle of 'Good vs Evil'. Monogram had dragged the tired platypus over to Doof's early in the morning, and the man wasn't even doing anything. He was just fiddling around with his wi-fi adapter so he could finish the movie he was watching.

With no tragic backstory scripted out, no inator, and both of them feeling exhausted, they decided to just spend the day relaxing. Doof made some coffee and Perry turned on the tv, quickly finding a soap opera they both enjoyed that would start in about ten minutes.

"Perry the Platypus you like just one lump of sugar in your coffee right?" Doof asked, poking his head out from the kitchen doorway. Perry replied with a nod and a "Krkrkrkr."

"Suit yourself." He placed one lump in Perry's mug, and about ten lumps in his own. He knew it was typical 'villain' behavior to drink your coffee black but he just couldn't do it. How anyone could do it was beyond him.

Taking the two cups, he placed them on the coffee table and sat down. But before he did, he felt a pillow underneath him, but he simply tossed it aside, forgetting Perry was on the other side of the couch.

The platypus blinked in surprise, then scowled. 'Heinz, watch it,' Perry thought as he tossed the pillow back at his nemesis. The pillow hit his arm and made him spill a little of his coffee.

"Ow!" he yelped, quickly wiping the hot liquid away. Glaring at the monotreme, he took the pillow and hit Perry over the head with it. Perry glared back at the scientist. He adjusted his fedora and reached over the arm of the couch, grabbing the other purple pillow.

"Oh, so you do want to fight?" Doof said with a slightly evil smile, "Well then, have at you!"

Perry smirked, and then made his next attack. He jumped up, and slammed the pillow over the scientist's head. "Oh, I get it, payback," Doof said, rubbing his head, "but I didn't even hit you that hard!"

Grabbing his own pillow, he swung it at the platypus agent, who blocked it and took a swing himself. As the two fought, Perry couldn't help but smile a little.

'We've fought using a robot Queen Victoria and Dragon. We've fought using party favors. We've even fought while dancing. But fighting with pillows? Looks like we can check that off the list."

They each got in a few good hits, but Doof managed to knock Perry's 'weapon' out of his hand and it slid across the room. "Ha!" he shouted triumphantly, holding his pillow high above his head and getting ready to finish the battle, "Looks like_ I_ win this time, Perry the Platypus."

The agent said nothing. He didn't even glare. He just turned on his heal and ran towards the hall. "And you're surrendering too? Who would've thought the one thing you couldn't beat me at was a pillo-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Perry just returned (from Doof's bedroom to be exact) with two full sized pillows, about twice as big and fluffy as the couch pillows, with a smirk on his face.

"Uh oh." Doof dived behind the couch and held his (now pretty much useless) throw pillow in front of his head. Perry hit him with attack after attack, only allowing a few moments in between for Doof to attack back.

With his arms getting tired and knowing he didn't have as much stamina as the agent, Doof looked around for a way to get the upper hand. He then saw Perry's pillow across the room. He smiled.

Rolling away from any oncoming attacks, Doof grabbed the pillow and grinned. "Game over Mr. Full-Sized Pillows!" He threw the pillow with all the strength he had left. But instead of getting hit and knocked off the couch like Doof had predicted, Perry got into a fighting stance, and kicked it.

Feathers were everywhere, but mostly on the platypus. Doof only had to look at him for a second before he started laughing. "Y-You should see yourself Perry the Platypus! You look ridiculous!"

Perry picked a few feathers off his head. 'Yeah yeah,' he thought. He pointed at Doof. Getting the message, he reached up and pulled a few feathers out of his hair.

"Okay okay, I guess we _both_ look ridiculous," he amended, "So, who won?" Perry shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just call it a tie." He would have to add a tally mark to the Doof side and the Perry side of the board later.

Standing up, he heard a familiar theme song from the tv. "Oh! The show's starting." Perry hopped down from the couch, and Doof took his seat.

Since he hadn't had his coffee yet and he had just had a 'fight', Perry was definitely feeling tired. He couldn't help but rest his head on Doof's leg. He knew the man wouldn't mind, and all rare moments of physical contact (holding his hand when Doof was scared, giving him a reassuring pat on the back, or even the occasional hug) were kept secret from both O.W.C.A. and LOVE MUFFIN, so why not?

As the platypus relaxed, Doof found that he couldn't. He forgot how stiff the old couch was, which was why he usually either laid down on it or sat in his chair.

"Man, I could use a pillow or something." Perry sat up and gave him a look. "What?"


End file.
